


mr and mrs

by aestheticrobin



Series: red - Jaytemis Week 2020 [3]
Category: Artemis: Requiem (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jaytemis Week, Jaytemis Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: “ i now pronounce youhusband and wife ”— in which duty forces jason and artemis to act like a real wed couple and they have to learn to live through it
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Series: red - Jaytemis Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	mr and mrs

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand once again, i'm sorry for this ,, i really wanted to do better, but lack of time & motivation really got to me, and it seems i can't put out something i'm satisfied with. but here it goes ,, please ignore the rushed ending
> 
> day 3: arranged marriage ,, enjoy!

They felt like complete strangers.

They shared one bed, they shared their house, they shared a public life... But in reality, they didn't really mean anything to each other.

Jason and Artemis had been forced to marry each other and play a part for the public, in order to bring peace and prosperity to their nations. A matrimony that happened much to their distaste. They were both free spirits, very independent and often breaking the rules, but duty called them back home and dues had to be paid. It was time for them to give something to the places that once raised them.

An arranged marriage.

The two have been married for almost three months now and both are convinced nothing good will come out of it. Their communication consists of the basic and the time they spend togheter is minimal, even when at home. It's agonizing for Jason and Artemis, but there's no way out of it. They just have to learn how to live with it, for the sake of the greater good.

\------

"This movie is terrible" Jason mumbled, rolling his eyes over the scene currently playing on the screen.

"For once, Jason, I think we agree on something" Artemis broke the silence to complete his complaint. "These so-called "action scenes" are nowhere near accurate, whatsoever"

"I know, right?!" the man threw his hands in the air, in sign of annoyance at the lack of accuracy in the movie. "That's not even how you throw an actual knock out punch!"

"The character's stance is terribly placed" Artemis added. "One subtle hit and he will be thrown out of balance"

They didn't know what they were most surprised about: the fact that they agreed with each other, or the fact that the other knew how to fight. The couple knew nothing about each other before their wedding, and with their non-conformity on their wedlock, they didn't even try to know anything after. They just gave their best to continue with their lives and ignore the other, unless they had to go out in public and actually fake being so in love and showcase their perfect little relationship.

It was even a surprise that the two were actually watching TV togheter, in the same room and on the same couch - even if each of them were sitting on each end of it. But this little conversation sure did trigger some interest in both of them.

"You sound like you're experienced in that matter" Jason said, taking his eyes off of the wide screen in front of him and moving them to the side to face the redhead. "Maybe you could show me some moves sometime"

"Hm" she looked back at him, and a tiny smirk crept up her face. "Is that an invitation to get your rear end handed up to you?"

"Maybe... or maybe not" he smirked back. "Who knows what the outcome would be?"

The two turned their attention back to the TV, definitely intrigued by the quick argument and by the man's propose, a sense of curiosity about the other person after learning they have one thing in common.

\------

A few more months passed and if you asked Jason and Artemis, they would now probably say they consider themselves good friends. They share meals, conversations, a few arguments here and there, they hang togheter... the two have found out they relate to each other a lot more than they first thought: not only when it comes to their interests, but also about their personal struggles. They slowly started to realize they came from pretty similar backgrounds, and discovered how both felt like the renegade of the family, the disappointment who was many times seen as a heartless rebel, when in fact, all they wanted was to be treated the same as the others.

There was an emotional connection forming between the two, and neither could deny how they actually enjoyed spending some fun time with the other now - no matter how hard they tried to.

"The pizza is here!" Jason announced as he stepped into the living room, carrying the flat box in his hands and placing it in the center table, next to their drinks.

Opening the box, Artemis reached to grab a slice and Jason did the same, plopping down on the couch right after. They now sat closer to each other on the long leather seat, but there was still a comfortable distance between the two. They were building bridges, and the point they were at was progressing at a nice pace.

"I am so not looking forward for tomorrow night" said Jason, halfway through his first slice.

"And as you can imagine, neither am I" added Artemis. "An eccentric royal dinner filled with snobby rich people around a long table is not my ideal way of spending a Friday night"

"And what would be your idea of a well spent Friday night?" he asked.

"There are a lot of answers I could give you" she reached over to grab another slice. "if I wanted to"

"You know, Red" Jason teased. "You're a box full of surprises"

"I just hope you mean that in a positive way, or else, Jason Todd" she started. "you will wish you were never born"

Jason giggled to himself, taking another bite of the pizza slice in his hands and thinking how in the world did he end up having to marry such a mysterious woman.

\------

Confidence was gained and trust was built between the two. There still wasn't a romantic relationship happening between them, but they really enjoyed each other's company very much. You could say they had grown really close to each other. Of course, the witty remarks and constant teasing stayed, but that's what made their relationship interesting.

Artemis and Jason were used to pretending to be a couple who's madly in love past the walls of their house since day one, but it had grown seemingly easier for them since they began knowing each other and giving the other a chance to prove themselves and show their personality. And it was noticeable in their demeanor. They finally started opening up to each other, growing closer and closer as friends, in both physical and emotional ways.

"How did you do this, Jason?" asked Artemis while working on bandaging his hand. "Don't you know how to properly handle a kitchen knife?"

"Of course I do, Red!" he replied. "But accidents happen, you know?"

He slightly flinched at the feeling of the bandage against his freshly cut wound, already sterilized and ready to cover up. The man was halfway through cooking dinner when the knife accidentally slipped out of his grasp and sliced across his other hand, ending up with Artemis having to take care of it.

Not that he didn't know how to handle it, no. Jason was a pro in the kitchen. He loved cooking and was more than familiar with every single utensil in the kitchen. He was the one cooking almost every meal, after all. It was his passion. But sometimes, you can't control your mind from daydreaming about someone and next thing you notice, an accident has happened.

"Yes, I am aware of that" she tied the bandage up. "I just thought you were used to it enough to prevent it from happening"

"You talk like I go through a lot of accidents" all he gained from Artemis with that sentence was a "really?" look. "Alright, you got me, I do get into some troubles... But never in the kitchen"

"There's always a first time for everything, I suppose" she sighed, gathering the things back inside the first aid kit and placing it away on the center table for now.

She leaned back on her seat next to Jason, gently taking his injured hand that rested over her leg for the entire time she was treating it and examining it, to check if there wasn't any drops of blood she missed when cleaning the hand.

"Thank you, nurse Artemis" he decided to take the chance to tease her once again, for pure enjoyment of either having her join him, or simply annoy the woman. "I never thought I would have a personal nurse all to myself"

"Watch your words, Todd, or your personal nurse could have to work a double shift on your other hand" she replied, holding back a smirk.

"I don't think that would be so bad"

Letting go of his hand, Artemis looked back up to face the man and there she realized how close they really were. The two now sat in the middle of the couch, right next to each other, so close that their legs and shoulders could touch each other. But now, their faces were inches apart from doing the same.

She stared into his eyes, admiring such beauty in that pair of sapphire orbs, until she saw them - who looked back into her - move down to her lips, and Artemis found herself doing the same. Something was burning inside her, begging for Artemis to press her lips against his right there and right now, her heart pounding in her chest. It had been way too long since any of them had felt such feeling.

Not wasting any more seconds, Jason took the liberty to make the final move and finally close the gap between their faces, scared that if he took any longer, the opportunity would go away. Gladly, she responded right away. Their lips moved graciously against each other's, dancing at a soft pace, as their hands held each other and brought them closer, not wanting to break the sensation any time soon.

Artemis' right hand roamed freely through his soft dark locks while the other cupped his cheek. Jason had brought his hands to grab her by the waist and pull her closer, but that didn't work out so well due to his injured hand. Nonetheless, the young couple was so lost in each other that they only stopped kissing when they were completely out of air.

"Wow" said Jason, still catching his breath. "I don't think I will need any painkillers now"

Artemis just chuckled, before shamelessly heading in for another kiss.

\------

Finding the keys in that tiny purse of hers seemed like an impossible task for Artemis when she was burning with desire and Jason wouldn't keep his hands nor lips away from her for one second. However, when she finally did find it, a matter of seconds was all it took for the door to be shut close and the purse thrown away somewhere along with the keys, finally giving the couple the needed privacy for them to get all over each other once again.

Throwing him on the couch, Artemis wasted no time in getting on top of him and letting her hands work on undressing him, while her mouth was glued back to his. Not that she didn't enjoy seeing the man in a tailored suit, no - in fact, she loved it! - but he looked so much better without it.

The two had spent the whole night at the ball teasing each other, and it was no surprise that they actually ended up sneaking out of the event earlier due to not resisting to the accumulated sexual tension between them. Not that anyone would notice them missing, and plus, it was boring as usual, so why not have their own private party?

While her lips moved down to mark his neck, Jason's hands travelled up her bare back to find the clasp behind her neck and open it, admiring how the top of the black dress fell and uncovered her warm skin. 

His hands kept moving up, reaching for the object at the top of her head before continuing their act of undressing, but she stopped him by grabbing him by the wrists. A smirk appeared on her face before she leaned over to seductively whisper in Jason's ear.

"The crown stays on for tonight" her voice sent shivers down his spine.

"As you wish, princess" he whispered before turning her around and gaining control, smirking back at the woman.

\------

Whoever had the chance to meet them a year ago would never believe even if they saw it. If they were told Artemis and Jason would be madly in love and getting lost in each other's embrace around a year later, no one would believe it.

However, there they were, laying togheter over the couch on a cold rainy day, keeping their bodies warm by holding each other under the blanket. Jason couldn't keep his fingers from fiddling with a strand of her long red hair, darting his attention from the movie playing on the TV - another tacky action movie that they earlier ranted over - to the woman almost asleep over his chest.

He admired every feature on her face and his heart ran laps in return. Jason was madly in love, in such an unexpected way.

"I love you, Artemis" he whispered, running his fingers through her hair and thinking she would be too asleep already to even hear him.

"I love you too, Jason" she mumbled, before adjusting herself against his body to get more comfortable and finally falling asleep, leaving Jason there with a huge grin spread on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think ,,


End file.
